21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit World
Spirit World is contains the world of Gods and Spirits. Many mythical and legendary creatures roam the Spirit World. The Spirit World is the spirituality of the Human World, and is considered the world of both the Heavens and the Underworld. Secret War Generation During the 20th and 21st century, a secret massive operation scale began to hunt down Spirit Affiliates of Witches, Evolves and Vampires to a death penalty. Under a new leadership, they began to arrest, document and license Affiliates. Thus, created the Bureau of Paranormal Research who sided with the Human Alliances, and played a security role in the Human World. The Puritans Faction were the Dark Side from the Underworld, and supported the Dark Arts. The Crusaders were the Light Side from the Heavens, and remained isolated from human and spirit affairs. However in the Human World, secret organizations and schools like House of Magical Law Studies and Académie Coven Finale supported and encouraged Witches to master and hone their abilities accordingly to be license to practice accordingly to the BPR, the Sanguinis Coven of vampires that seeks to protect their own kind, and the Puritans who rebels against the BPR. History Main: Creation A long time ago, the world was one. Even the sky and earth lived as one. Humans, Spirits and Animals could talk freely to one another and lived in peace. One day, humans began to become greedy. They hunted and ate the animals, and the animals left to the jungle, swearing never to speak to humans again. Humans began to become sick, so they expelled the spirits to the Underworld, Forest, Mountains and Rivers, and Humans became healthy again. Humans became corrupted, and began to build swords and arrows against one another, that the sky began to rise higher and higher, that no arrow can touch them. And because of Humans, the world was split between the Sky, Earth, Sea and Underworld, with Animals and Spirits banished to the Mountains, River and Forest. And once a month in the late-Summer, does the Spirit World opens up, and the “Ghost Month” begins, when ghost and spirits come to the Human World. Spirit Animals * Lord Malu - Known as the "Moss Elk", and the Forest Spirit. He is said to help those who are lost in his Forest out of the way home, and to carry those who died back to their home. * Boar God - Boar God Boua is a wise old leader that is said to be almost 2,000 years old, and defending his small minor kingdom in the Black Forest. * River Dragon - River Dragons reside in rivers, lakes and ponds, and are often said to be tricksters. * Tsue Shya - He is a Tiger King known for murdering hundreds of people. He yearned to be the best of the best, so he preyed on those who were beautiful and talented. Yin and Yang Main: Yin and Yang * The Yang 陽 World: The World of Humans, Nature and Animals. Land of the Living. * The Yin 陰 World: The World of Spirits. They differ as River/Sea spirits, Forest Spirits or Mountain/Earth Spirits. Some are considered good, neutral and evil. Land of the Spirits. Four Worlds The Heavens 天 The world of spirits and gods. Txiameng City is said to be the closest place to Heaven. The Crusaders is the Forces of Light and the Night Watchers. * Goddess of Mercy: Kaying * Lord of the Moon: Jao Lii * Lady of the Sun: Gao Hnu * Sun Archer: Ya Youa Human World 土 The human world remains on earth, where humans, animals and nature live together. The Bureau of Paranormal Research are a facility made up of humans who protects the Human World, negotiates with the Heavens and fights demons in the Underworld. Underworld 下 The land of the dead, spirits, dragons, monsters and demons live in the Underworld. This is the “Spirit Portal” between the Human and the Spirit World. Undercity is built over the mountain of the Spirit Portal. The Puritans are the forces of Darkness. A world known to be dark, mountainous and rocky, where it can be reached in a cave tunnel by physical or spiritual form, with a river splitting the Yin and the Yang World apart. A bridge exist where humans & spirits can communicate, and on the bridge is a marketplace, where humans & spirits cannot tell each other apart. It is also where the ‘God of Judging the Dead’ lives, where he oversees who is worthy of passing into the “gates” to reunite with their ancestors and judges where they reincarnate into either a human, animal or plant. And once a month in the late-Summer, does the Spirit World opens up, and the “Ghost Month” begins, when ghost and spirits come to the Human World. Otherworld Space, time and galaxy. A world where humans can go through time and through space spiritually. The Space Institute Agency has long researched this, and it's relations to Psionic Abilities. Category:Spirit World Category:BPR Category:Locations